


With You

by Bunnywest



Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Peter Hale, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When Stiles first thought she might be pregnant, her initial reaction was sheer terror, but as the days had passed while she screwed up the courage to take the test, the idea had slowly started to become less awful. The thought of Peter and her having made a whole new person was...almost exciting, maybe?And now it’s a false alarm, and she’s not sure why she’s as disappointed as she is. It makes no sense at all.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679953
Comments: 61
Kudos: 936





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> Heeey. So it's a shit time for everyone all around, and stress levels are high, and I needed some fluff where 'test results' werent't a warning klaxon of the end being nigh, okay?  
> So I wrote this pointless bit of fluff at 5 am to ease my own brain and in the hope that the sheer levels of sap will make someone smile.

Stiles’s fingers tremble slightly as she dials Peter’s number. She doesn’t bother with niceties when he answers. “It’s negative.”

His exhale is audible. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so glad for you.” And he is, she knows. Glad for her _,_ that is. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she notes he doesn’t say he’s glad for _them_. And somehow, she’s not as relieved as she thought she would be.

When her period failed to show up like clockwork, she’d been frozen by the implications and ignored it for a week, telling herself it was just stress, or the weather, or anything but what it might really be. Finally though, she’d had to face the possibility that it might be exactly what it looked like. She’d spent a day crying and eating ice cream, cursing Peter out for his carelessness and calling him a selfish mongrel bastard, even though it’s patently unfair to lay this at his feet.

She knows that this is entirely on her. After all, when the condom box had been empty, _she_ was the one who’d whimpered, “ _Fuck me anyway._ _Please? I want it,_ ” arching her back and whining, baring her throat deliberately and knowing Peter wouldn’t be able to resist when she did that. And of course, he hadn’t.

And then, for a hot minute, it had looked like all those teen dramas were right. One time really was one time too many. This morning though, after ignoring the pregnancy test that’s been sitting on her bathroom counter for days, she’d run a hand over her flat belly and decided enough was enough. She needed to know, so she could get it taken care of.

And now that there’s nothing to take care of, she should be thrilled, right? She should be dizzy with relief. A baby would be a disaster, a level of commitment they’re not even remotely ready for.

Wouldn’t it?

She must take too long to answer, and Peter picks up on it - of course he does. “Sweetheart? This _is_ good news, right?”

And that, she thinks, is the crux of the matter. Stiles isn’t sure it is. When she’d first thought she might be pregnant, her initial reaction was sheer terror, but as the days had passed while she screwed up the courage to take the test, the idea had slowly started to become less awful. The thought of Peter and her having made a whole new person was...almost exciting, maybe?

And now it’s a false alarm, and she’s not sure why she’s as disappointed as she is. It makes no sense at all. “Come over?” she asks, and there’s the tiniest tremor in her voice.

“I’ll be right there.” Before he hangs up, Peter adds, “I’ve missed you.”

The words make her smile, more than they probably should. For all he’s known as an asshole, Peter’s remarkably soft when it’s just them. It’s only been a couple of days since they saw each other, but Stiles has felt his absence, even though she’s been the one deliberately avoiding him while she tried to get her head around whatever this is.

She curls up in a ball on the couch and waits and tries not to think too hard about her empty womb.

She fails.

* * *

One of the things she loves about Peter (and she _does_ love him, in all his sarcastic glory – she doesn’t deny that for a second) is that on the days when she’s a mess, he doesn’t feel the need to try and fix her.

So when he lets himself into her apartment (Did she give him a key? Or did he just acquire one? She honestly doesn’t remember) and finds her curled up on the couch, arms wrapped tight around drawn up knees, he just pulls her into his lap and strokes her hair, lets her soak up his strength and his presence without a word. And when she starts to sob quietly for _no good reason_ , he doesn’t ask what’s wrong, doesn’t offer platitudes, but he also doesn’t let go, not for a second. She cries herself out wordlessly against the solid planes of his chest, and when the tears stop, she stays right there, listening to his heartbeat, steady and solid and reassuring, just like he is.

When she finally lifts her head, he just runs a thumb gently across her cheek, wiping away the moisture there. “Better?”

She nods. Peter doesn’t say anything, just waits while she gathers her thoughts, but she can read the confusion written across his face. “I don’t even know what this is,” she mumbles.

Peter makes a thoughtful noise. “Sweetheart, if it had been positive, what were you planning to do?”

Stiles dips her head again, not willing to meet his gaze. They’ve been together long enough that she shouldn’t feel shy, but this isn’t something they’ve ever discussed past her frantic phone call to Peter earlier this week. “I thought…” She stops, uncertain. She’s only just realized this is something she wants. What if he doesn’t feel the same? She changes tack. “What would you have wanted me to do?”

His expression smooths out, becomes carefully blank. Stiles recognizes the look - it’s his bullshit face. “We both know it wouldn’t be my choice to make.” And what he’s not saying tells her all she needs to know, gives her a spark of courage.

She lifts her chin, determined. Tell the truth and shame the devil, isn’t that what they say? “I thought I didn’t want it,” and there it is, the tiniest downturn at the corner of his mouth, “but now that there isn’t anything _to_ not want, I’m not sure.” Peter raises an eyebrow. “I think…I think that maybe, it might be a good thing for us. To have a family.”

She holds her breath for a heartbeat.

“I didn’t think that was something you’d want. You never mentioned it,” Peter says cautiously, but Stiles can sense the undercurrent of excitement.

“I didn’t think I did. But nearly having it, and then not? It made me think. And I’d like that.”

Peter’s silent for a second, but the arms around her tighten, pull her closer. They’re solid and strong, and she imagines how a baby might feel being held by Peter. How secure, how _loved._ He'd dote, she just knows it. Finally, he breathes out, “You’d do that for me?”

“ _With_ you,” she corrects, and she’s smiling, why is she smiling? This is possibly the worst idea ever, but she doesn’t even care, she wants it. “When we do this, we do it together.”

Peter lays a soft kiss on her forehead. “Even if the chances of a werewolf baby are high?”

“ _Especially_ if the chances of a werewolf baby are high. If I drop them, at least they’ll be durable, right?”

Peter buries his face in the crook of her neck as he huffs out a laugh. “Please don’t drop our child, Stiles.”

_Our child._

They don’t even exist yet. Might not for a while yet.

But they will.


End file.
